So, What About Love?
by lquincy
Summary: Banyak hal yang tak dipahami Hyukjae, ia mencoba mencari tahu semua itu dari Donghae. Satu hal yang tak Hyukjae tahu, bahwa Donghae bukan manusia terpintar untuk menjawabnya. A summary of a HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning: BoysLove, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), kinda cliche


Lee Hyukjae berjalan mengendap-endap di depan pintu oak yang masih tertutup itu. Seseorang yang memergokinya hanya mengernyit heran melihat kelakuannya. Hyukjae meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya, indikasi bahwa ia tidak menginginkan ada suara yang keluar dari orang yang memergokinya. Terkikik pelan hampir—atau memang—tak bersuara, sang pemergok pun hanya mengangguk sekali dan pergi dari tempat itu seolah acuh pada apapun yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae. Hyukjae memberinya acungan jempol meski ia tahu kelakuannya sudah tak terlihat oleh orang tersebut. Mengendikkan bahu sebentar, ia kemudian melakukan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda yaitu membuka pintu oak yang disebut tadi. _And, bingo_! Ia berhasil membukanya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi berarti, toh kalaupun berbunyi, ia benar-benar yakin seseorang di dalam sana tak pula bisa mendengarnya. Konyol sekali jika mengingat bahwa dia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap sekarang.

Hyukjae berhasil masuk saat ini, memang butuh sedikit perjuangan untuk masuk ke ruangan yang berpintukan oak tersebut jika sang pintu hanya terbuka sekitar kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter. Dalam hati Hyukjae memuji syukur pada Tuhan diberi tubuh yang tidak menghabiskan ruang seperti tubuhnya. Hyukjae kembali berjalan mengendap. Meski tahu hal tersebut sia-sia—karena Hyukjae tahu bahkan jika ia berlari pun sang obyek akan tetap terdiam—tapi Hyukjae tidak mau mengambil resiko. Tidak akan seru jika ia ketahuan. Baru setelah sampai di jarak kurang dari lima puluh sentimeter dari sang obyek, Hyukjae menghentikan jalannya dan tersenyum lebar layaknya anak kecil .

"_Well, it's now time to rise and shine_!" ujarnya seperti_ sing a song_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So, what about Love?**

**A HaeHyuk fan fiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s)**

**A/n: I have no words. Just want to write a very short story about HaeHyuk. I'm upset with myself when HaeHyuk has many moments this year, and I just have to have a very bad disease namely Writer Block. Phew…**

**Happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrgh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan?"

Teriakan dari dalam kamar tersebut membuat seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan dan minuman hanya mampu menggeleng letih. Tanpa ia pikirkan lebih jauh lagi ia masuk ke kamar itu.

"Teriakanmu akan menganggu tetangga, Donghae."

"Ah, umma! Kenapa kau mengijinkannya masuk? Demi Tuhan ini hari Sabtu, Umma! Sabtuku yang berharga!" Donghae terduduk di kasurnya dengan muka kucal karena sedang menahan marah pada tersangka yang dengan baik hati telah membangunkannya dari tidur tampannya.

"Yah, kau pikir hari Sabtu tidak kalah berharga untukku? Ini sama berharganya dengan sekarton besar susu strawberry milikku di rumah, kau mengerti?" Hyukjae melemparkan guling—yang dijadikannya alat untuk membangunkan pemilik rumah—langsung ke muka Donghae.

"Ah, _shit_! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sana pergi, hush hush! Nikmati minuman untuk perempuan itu dirumahmu sana!"

"_Shireo_! Aku sudah jauh-jauh kesini aku tidak mau begitu saja pulang. Dan lagi, semua orang meminum susu strawberry, _pabo_!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Kau harus peduli! Aku memaksa!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku mau!"

"Dan aku mau melemparkan nampan ini ke muka tampan kalian berdua jika tidak diam sekarang juga!"

Uh-oh. Pasangan bertengkar ini sudah membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Seketika dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik mereka langsung terdiam layaknya anak pintar yang sudah kenyang karena diberi makan.

"A-_ahjumma_, kami hanya bercanda kok. Ahjumma tahu kebiasaan kami kan?"

Sang wanita yang dipanggil _ahjumma_ oleh Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lelah mendengarnya.

"Kalian harus mengganti kebiasaan buruk ini. Aku yakin lama-lama akan banyak tetangga yang mendatangi rumah untuk komplain karena kalian sangat mengganggu." Suara sang wanita sudah tak setinggi tadi, namun jelas masih sedikit kesal.

"Usir Hyukjae, Umma! Jika dia pergi, tidak akan berisik lagi. Lagipula aku masih mengantuk."

"Astaga, kau tega sekali, Donghae. Aku ini kan teman baikmu, lagipula ini sudah jam sebelas lebih, babi."

"Apa kau bilang? Babi? Wajah setampan ini kau bilang babi?"

"Tampan apanya? Mirip babi begitu dibilang tampan?"

"Hyukjae!"

"Donghae!"

Satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu kembali tersenyum lelah sembari memutar mata malas. Ini memang sudah terlalu biasa untuknya. Dia pribadi sudah menganggap Hyukjae seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan terkadang lebih dari saat ia bersama Donghae. Semua karena kepribadian Hyukjae yang _easy going._ Jangan lupakan perawakan Hyukjae yang manis, tampan, anggun dan _manly_ secara bersamaan. Donghae dan Hyukjae dalam hatinya sudah sebelas-dua belas. Hampir imbang. Maka ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Hyukjae di rumahnya. Ini sudah terlampau biasa untuknya.

Maka dari itu, dengan santai ia melangkah mendekati meja di sebelah kasur anaknya dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa disana.

Lalu dengan santai pula ia berkata, "Kalau dramanya sudah selesai, nanti kalian ambil makanan dan minuman di meja kecil ini, oke?" sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua remaja tanggung berumur kurang dari delapan belas tahun yang sedang saling tatap-menatap itu.

"Yap!"

"Oke,_ call_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua lewat dua puluh lima menit. Ya, beberapa jam setelah terakhir kali mereka melihat wujud sang wanita paruh baya, pertengkaran—sang wanita lebih suka menyebutnya drama—mereka berakhir begitu saja tanpa mencapai kata mufakat hanya beberapa menit setelah wanita itu pergi. Selalu seperti itu.

Donghae, seperti biasa akan mengalah—kalah lebih tepatnya—pada Hyukjae. Setelah beberapa saat hening, Hyukjae telah menjelaskan tujuannya datang kemari. Aljabar. Demi apapun, semua ini hanya untuk aljabar. Hari Sabtu indahnya rusak karena aljabar. Kini ia bahkan telah menghabiskan setengah hari Sabtu berharganya untuk berkutat dengan aljabar.

"Arrgh, aku lelah!"

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan setengah dari keseluruhan soal ini Hyuk."

Setahu Donghae, Hyukjae memang tipe _procrastinator_. Tak heran, pekerjaan rumah yang sudah dirampungkan Donghae sejak tiga hari yang lalu baru mulai ia kerjakan saat ini. Dan tentu saja itu semua harus dengan mengganggu Donghae.

"Aku mencontek punyamu saja ya?"

"Enyah kau! Aku tidak mau."

"Ah, Donghae pelit!"

"Kalau saja hari Rabu kau mengerjakannya juga disini, kau tidak akan bilang begitu."

"Aku kan ada latihan _taekwondo_ hari itu. Kau saja yang mengerjakannya terburu-buru."

"Itu namanya rajin, _idiot_!"

"_Shut up, you pig_!"

"Sudah cepat kerjakan, besok kau juga ada latihan, ini hari terakhir kau bisa mengerjakannya."

"Aku menyerah, kukerjakan segini saja. Kim _saem_ sudah biasa memarahiku."

"Yah, Hyukjae!"

"Otakku lelah memikirkan aljabar, Donghae. Jangan paksa aku!"

Sejahat apapun Donghae, ia tidak tega melihat temannya kelelahan seperti ini. Aljabar adalah pelajaran yang tidak disukai Hyukjae, ia mengerti. Sepertinya banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Hyukjae akhir-akhir ini. Gurat lelah itu tercetak di wajah Hyukjae. Maka, dengan berat hati—menurutnya pribadi—ia mengerjakan sisa soal tersebut tanpa diketahui oleh Hyukjae yang saat ini sedang menyembunyikan mata lelahnya dibalik lengan kanan yang Hyukjae gantungkan di wajahnya. Soal ini sudah diluar kepalanya, ia masih hapal dengan baik rumus-rumus yang harus digunakan. Sekitar sepuluh menit keheningan berlangsung sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara.

"Donghae-ah."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Rasanya pacaran bagaimana?"

Donghae meletakkan pensil yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis. Ia sudah hampir selesai dan memang ingin istirahat. Tapi bukan itu alasan ia berhenti menulis. Ia terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Setahunya, Hyukjae tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan romansa. Itu yang ia tahu, atau setidaknya itu yang selama ini ia yakini. Remaja tanggung bernama Lee Hyukjae itu belum pernah sekalipun berhubungan dengan seseorang.

Namun toh ia tetap menjawab,"Tergantung dengan siapa."

"Maksudmu?" Hyukjae membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Iapun juga menegakkan badannya guna mendapat posisi yang lebih baik. Setelah dirasa cukup nyaman, ditatapnya Donghae dengan pandangan intens khas milik Lee Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai, tentu menyenangkan."

"Ah, benarkah begitu?"

"Begitulah setahuku."

"Kau pernah berpacaran berapa kali?"

"Setahumu?"

"Satu kali?"

"Itu kau tahu."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Ada sedikit jeda untuk Donghae menjawab pertanyaan ini, "Tidak dalam taraf berlebihan."

Hyukjae mengangguk paham. Kemudian, ia membuka mulutnya lagi, meski agak ragu namun ia tetap berucap,

"Apakah itu aneh jika wanita menyukai wanita, atau pria menyukai pria?"

Jantung Donghae tiba-tiba berdetak tak beraturan saat pertanyaan ini terlontar dari bibir _plum_ Hyukjae. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan membayang di kepalanya saat Hyukjae menanyainya hal ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba, Hyukjae? Ada apa?

"Apa yang mau kau katakan sebenarnya, Hyuk?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. _Curiosity kills me, _Donghae."

Donghae mencoba menjawab dengan tenang, "Di dunia, hal itu sudah tak begitu jarang, belum begitu diterima tapi cukup banyak yang memaklumi. Sementara di Korea, itu masih sangat tabu. Kalaupun ada, sedikit sekali yang berani mengaku."

"Ah, tapi coba lihat, banyak pria-pria dan wanita-wanita yang romantis satu sama lain di televisi lokal."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama dan K-Pop, Hyuk."

"Tapi apa mereka memang hanya sekedar berteman?"

"Tentu saja. Itu hanya _fan service_."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Berpelukan, cium pipi, sok mesra seperti itu, semua demi kesenangan _fans_ semata?"

"Selama itu masih dalam tahapan wajar, kurasa kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya. Bagi idola, _fans_ adalah segalanya, kau tahu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan nyata mereka?"

"Mungkin pada kenyataannya mereka memang dekat."

"Apa mereka juga akan berpelukan seperti ini jika tidak ada orang?" Hyukjae berkata sembari mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke bahu Donghae.

"Mungkin saja." Donghae bersikap tenang.

"Yah, memang mungkin. Kita juga biasa berpelukan seperti ini." Kata Hyukjae pelan, lebih bermaksud untuk mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. Hyukjae pun langsung melepaskan rangkulannya, namun tak bergeser untuk mengurangi kedekatan mereka, membuat Donghae hanya mampu membuang napas berat karenanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, itu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, entahlah. Aku masih ingin menanyakan satu hal."

"Apalagi?" Donghae hanya berharap agar pertanyaan Hyukjae tidak sulit terjawab olehnya.

"Mereka para idola melakukan hal itu untuk_ fan service_. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang bukan idola? Laki-laki yang bersahabat dengan laki-laki lain, ehm, wanita juga maksudku, apa mereka bisa juga melakukan hal yang sama?"

Donghae menahan napasnya sepersekian detik. Perlahan semuanya makin jelas. Motif Hyukjae kian terang untuknya.

"Kurasa tidak, ada batasan yang harus diterapkan pada hubungan pertemanan sesama jenis, Hyuk. Jika yang mereka inginkan memang hanya sebatas pertemanan, maksudku."

"Apa saja batasan itu?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sebodoh ini? Aku rasa kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu." Jawab Hyukjae bersikeras.

"Pertama, pelukan sewajarnya. Kedua, hindari kontak fisik berlebihan, dan yah begitulah." Terlihat jelas Donghae mulai tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ciuman?"Hyukjae menatap langsung kedalam mata jernih kecoklatan milik Donghae, membuat sang empunya merasa kaku seketika.

"Apa?"

"_What about kiss?_"

"_We shouldn't talk about this._"

"_Well, I insist._"

"_But…_"

"Donghae, _what about kiss?_"

Donghae tidak mampu beradu argumen lagi. Mata Hyukjae menjelaskan satu hal. Hal yang sama yang selama ini diam-diam dengan amat rapi dan baik Donghae sembunyikan. Kemana semua ini akan memimpin mereka? Kenapa tiba-tiba kondisinya seperti ini? Donghae tidak mengerti. Donghae pun tahu Hyukjae sama bingungnya, mungkin itulah sebab mengapa Hyukjae terlihat begitu _submissive _saat ini. Keingintahuan serta keinginan yang tak disadarinya membuat Hyukjae pasrah pada penjelasan apapun yang akan diberikan Donghae. _Fine_, panggil Donghae bejat sekarang, karena ia mempunyai perasaan untuk mengambil kesempatan dari kelemahan Hyukjae. Sebegitu inginnya ia menikmati dipandang sebagai dominan, yang akan mengarahkan semuanya. Jangan lupakan betapa inginnya ia mencium bibir teman yang selama ini menjadi objek mimpi-mimpi terselubungnya. Orang yang sama yang ada dimimpinya yang juga merusak mimpinya tadi pagi. Dan Donghae memilih mengalah pada perasaannya. Donghae mengambil keputusan. Setidaknya untuk sekali, ia harus mencium Hyukjae.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae yang senantiasa setia menunggu jawabannya. Semakin dekat hingga akhirnya bibir tipisnya bersatu dengan bibir bawah Hyukjae yang membelalakkan mata, lebar.

Donghae merasa ia berada di surga sekarang. Atau jika bukan, setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada neraka. Bibir bagian bawah ini layaknya candu untuknya. Maafkan Donghae yang mengabaikan bagian atasnya, tapi menyesapi lamat-lamat bibir bawah Hyukjae membuatnya lupa pada akal sehat dan penghalau rasa yang selama ini dibangunnya. Saat dirasa Hyukjae bergerak dalam jangkauannya, Donghae mengira Hyukjae akan mendorongnya menjauh, hanya untuk kemudian menyeringai tak kasat mata saat mendapati kedua bahunya digunakan Hyukjae sebagai penyangga agar ia tetap dalam posisi.

Hyukjae mulai menikmati ini. Donghae tahu. Tangannya mulai bergerak nakal menghampiri pinggang Hyukjae dan mengelusnya pelan. Pergerakan bibir Donghae semakin lama semakin intim. Ia mulai yakin bibir Hyukjae akan semakin tebal setelah ini. Donghae hendak meneruskan kearah lebih saat tiba denyutan tak mengenakkan menimpa jantungnya secara cepat dan mendadak.

Ya, ia harus mencium Hyukjae setidaknya sekali. Dan ia telah melakukannya. Kini, ia harus kembali pada kenyataan yang menampar. Kenyataan bahwa apapun itu, mereka tidak akan siap menjalani semuanya berdua saja dan melepaskan apa yang mereka miliki. Untuk itu, dengan berat hati dan seketika, Donghae melepas ciumannya. Saliva yang bersatu perlahan mengendur dan terlepas. Seketika itu juga mereka terengah. Belum mampu mengucapkan apapun. Namun tak berselang lama, Donghae membuka suara.

"Ciuman tadi, tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sahabat pada sahabatnya yang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu seperti dosa. Seperti orang yang berbuat kriminal. Sekarang kau mengerti."

"Masih belum!" teriak Hyukjae, terdengar seperti putus asa. Kedua tangannya yang masih menempel bahu Donghae mengeras. Mencengkram Donghae sekuat yang ia bisa. Sekali lagi ia mengeluarkan nada yang terlontar penuh derita.

"Jika menciumku merupakan suatu tindakan kriminal untukmu. Lalu….bagaimana dengan cinta?"

Donghae tersenyum miris pada pernyataan terakhir Hyukjae. Sungguh ia ingin menjawab. Namun Donghae sendiri sadar.

Bahwa dibanding Hyukjae, ia mungkin lebih tidak tahu apa itu cinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End **

**Saya tau ini bejat. Saya saja sebel sama endingnya apalagi kalian yang baca? #slapped**

**Well, ini hanya perasaan terpendam saja sebenarnya. Kalian tahu dong luar biasanya fan service Haehyuk? Sometimes I wonder if it's indeed just fan service or it is way more than the outside. Sure thing, ciuman, pelukan adalah hal yang wajar dalam dunia K-Pop kan? Tapi pernahkah mereka berciuman secara real without any cameras on? **

**Just wonder pals…**

**And last but not least, would you leave me the sign that you've been here? Cuz ya know, I'm expecting, kkkk. Thanks for reading ^^**


End file.
